Alice's Love
by demon2wolf
Summary: This is a Story with My OC and Lavi if you don't like OC's then don't read!
1. New start at the order

Chapter one

"Dad!" she called just as he shot it making it explode.

The Akuma was no longer a problem for Alice as she ran to her father and hugged him with all her might.

"I thought I was going to die father how did you know that I was here." She asked as she stepped back and looked at her father's face. He smiled and looked in the sky to the tiny gold golem flying by his head.

"I knew because Tim told me." He said looking at her then the golem. He took her hand and walked her towards a carriage. Inside the carriage Alice looked kind of tiered and her father noticed but he didn't want to say anything because she probably wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"Dad where are we going?" she asked in a slow groggy voice. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm bringing you to England and from there you will be going to the black order." He said looking into her tiered eyes. She nodded and fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was a three day trip from where they were to England and it was a quite trip with no disturbances.

"Honey we're here time to get up." Cross said shaking his sleeping daughter gently. She lifted her head and looked around.

"Are you coming with me dad?" she asked with a smile. He shook his head and answered,

"No I hate the order but you have a great innocence and I need you to be safe so that's why you're going there." She shook her head she needed her father to be with her and she wanted to be with the only family she had left.

"**No you can't just leave me I need you I just lost mother and brother, I need you dad!" **she said raising her voice slightly as she did. He looked at her and sighed. He really hated the order and he still had a mission to finish before he could even think of going back there.

"I have other things to do dear and you will make plenty of friends that will become family to you." He said turning to get back into the carriage.

"Don't leave me please!" she cried as her dad got into the carriage and left. Standing on the sidewalk outside a little shop she decided to get a little bit of food before she set out looking for the order.

After her lunch she started to look for the order or someone to help her get to the order. She had walked for an hour and then she noticed a silver haired boy with the same coat as her father but with white cuffs instead of gold. Walking up to him she started to get a little nervous.

"Umm…excuse me but I'm trying to get to the dark order could you help me please?" she asked when she got over to him. Turning around to face her, the boy smiled and answered with a question.

"Why are you trying to find the order, and what's your name?" he asked. She looked at the ground and thought should she tell him.

"My name is Alice Marian and I'm looking for the order because my father told me to so that I can learn more about my innocence and so I had some where safe to stay." She answered with a gentle smile. He nodded and started to lead her to the order. Stopping and turning around he introduced himself to her.

"I'm Allen Walker pleased to meet you." He said holding out his hand. She shook his hand and they continued to walk. At the order they got to the gate and the gate keeper immediately did a scan of her. After the gate was opened Allen led her inside.

"Hello I'm Lenalee Lee pleased to meet you…" A girl with dark green hair said with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Alice Marian pleased to meet you Lenalee." The red head said returning the smile. Turning to Allen Alice thanked him for bringing her to the order.

"Well I'll bring you to my brother Komui so that he can help you with your innocence and give you a brief introduction to being an exorcist. Nodding Alice followed and looked around.

"Here is my brother's office, let's go see him shall we." Lenalee said walking in. Alice following right behind her she began to feel a bit nervous and light headed.

"Hello Lenalee and … who do we have here." Komui said with a smile. Alice looked over to him and bowed.

"I am Alice Rose Marian and I have being sent here by my father Cross Marian." Alice said standing up straight. Komui looked shocked the daughter of the general and he had heard that she was really strong. Alice looked at him then at Lenalee then at the floor. She had never felt so sick to her stomach.

"Welcome Alice it's a pleaser to meet you." Komui said with a smile standing from behind his messy desk.

"Thank you very much it's a pleaser to meet you to." Alice said looking at the purple haired man. He smiled and looked at his sister "let's see your innocence shall we." He said turning the light on from another room. She looked at the ground and then at the wall.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea because my innocence is a tiger with its claws and teeth." Alice said blushing. Komui didn't care he wanted to see it.

"I want you to show me that way if I have to do any repairs you can get them done." He said with a smile and a stern looking face. Alice didn't like the idea of turning tiger around him because she knew that she would need to get repairs done and that would hurt causing her to bite or scratch him. Rolling her eyes she activated her innocence and turned into a large white tiger. He was shocked at the size and the markings of the animal. Lenalee looked at her brother then at Alice she was amazed that this small girl could hold such a powerful animal within.

"Oh my, you're simply amazing I can't believe my eyes." Komui said walking over to her.

"Now let's take a look shall we, and get any repairs done so you are full strength tomorrow." Komui said as he ran a hand down her firm shoulders and strong muscled back. She nodded and purred as he continued to pet her to keep her calm while he searched for any problems.

"Well brother do you need me to get the anesthetic?" Lenalee asked walking over to him.

"Yes Lenalee I will need the anesthetic and make sure it's enough to hold a tiger." Komui said looking at the large teeth and long claws. A few hours later Alice was back in her human form and she was walking with Komui to see Helvalska.

"Hello Helvalska, we have Miss Alice Marian here today what do you think?" Komui said with a smile as Helvalska picked the sixteen year old girl up and started to count her innocence.

"20%, 40%, 60%, 80%, 82% that's as far as it goes is 82% I'm sorry Komui." The glowing god like exorcist said putting her back down. Alice was shocked she had heard about Helvalska from her father as a child but she never once thought that she would meet her.

"What dose 82% mean?" The red headed girl asked. Komui looked at her and smiled, "it's your synchronization rate, and it means how well you can connect to your innocence." He said.

"Oh that makes sense now Komui-san." Alice said smiling. The two of them went back to Komui's office and she talked for a few hours.

"Well I think I'll be going to bed now I'm quite tired." Alice said with a smile.

"Good night Alice and welcome home." Komui said with a gentle voice. Alice only briefly paused and then continued to her room. "Welcome home." Komui's voice ran through her head. Was this her home her father seemed to think it was an evil place and wouldn't even go near it.

**Two months later**

It has been two months since I joined the order and I have made many new friends and I even think I found a home.

I like a boy with red hair and a patch over his right eye. His name is Lavi but some call him bookman JR. I just don't know how to tell him that and his grandfather would never allow it.

I haven't seen my father since the day he rescued me from the Akuma that killed my mother and brother. I don't understand why he thinks that this place is so evil I like it I love it even. It's safe and comforting. I don't know where I would be if I didn't find Allen who led me here.

Let's talk about something else like…how great missions are. I've been to so many places and have gathered so much innocence. I love it because today I get to go on a mission alone with Lavi and I mean just Lavi. That is until we meet up with Lenalee and Allen. I can't wait.

**That same day**

"Alice you ready to go let's get out of here." Lavi said cheerfully. Alice came out of her room with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah let's go so that we can make camp before it gets dark." She said with a matching smile. They both left the order. It was a long train ride to France and from there they would stay in a hotel for the night and in the morning try to get to a boat that will take them to North America where they would meet Allen and Lenalee and go to China.

"So Lavi why isn't Bookman here?" Alice asked to break the silence. Lavi looked at her and smiled.

"He said it would be good for me to do things for myself for once." The red headed boy answered. Smiling Alice looked around.

**Crack, crack, crack.**

There was something following them. Scared Alice grabbed Lavi's hand. Lavi looked around and tried to find what was making the noise.

"Who's there?" Lavi asked taking out his hammer and pushing Alice behind him. Nobody answered but the noise got louder and louder, closer and closer. Until finely a huge spider like Akuma showed up. "Give me the girl exorcist." It said trying to grab the red headed girl.

"No that will never happen; you will never get my comrades!" Lavi said activating his hammer. "I will get her for my master." The Akuma said attacking. Alice looked at the Akuma then to Lavi she knew that he didn't stand a chance against it. "Innocence activate!" the girl yelled and the next thing the Akuma knew it was being attacked by this huge white tiger. "Die exorcist!" the Akuma said trying to grab her. "You're the one dying here today." Alice said destroying it. Lavi just stood there shocked by how much strength the girl had. After that the two of them continued on their journey to North Amaerica.


	2. New Found love

**Chapter Two**

Alice's POV

So after a dramatic attack on Lavi and I we finally made it to North America where we met up with Lenalee and Allen. I looked at Lavi who looked as if he wanted to die from exhaustion. "Hi Allen we finally made it so where are we all suppose to stay tonight?" I asked tired myself. "We are staying in that hotel there" he said pointing to a small run down little thing that I found to be something my father told me to never go into. "Ok let's go" I said to tired to care.

So once everyone had met up they were in a small little hotel and ready for a good night's sleep in order to find General Cross. The small group woke up the next morning and was greeted by rain and bad weather. "Allen come on we have to go!" Lavi yelled. The white haired boy groaned then rolled over and fell back to sleep. Alice smiled she remembered when Allen was the one waking her up to continue on their journey. "Allen please get up we have to find my father before the Earl dose please get up?" The red haired girl said in a strained worried voice. "I'm up Alice don't worry we will find my master before the Earl dose." The cursed teen said smiling. The red headed girl nodded she knew she could count on Allen. "Hey you two lets go or we will never make it to China, we will also be meeting up with book man there!" Lenalee said walking out of the hotel. Every one left and Alice was clearly happy to leave that run down place. "Hey let's get some ice cream then head towards the ferry to head to china." Lavi shouted to the other exorcists. "Ok that sounds good to me" Allen said smiling. Alice just laughed because Allen is always thinking with his stomach. "I really think we should just catch the ferry because we don't know how long my dad is going to stay in china." Alice said making a good point. Everyone but Allen nodded in agreement most of them were already tired of looking for the elusive general. Allen pouted as they got to the ferry that would take them to china.

Alice's POV

I liked Lavi's suggestion on getting ice cream but I know my father and he doesn't stay in one place for too long normally because he has gotten into some sort of debt. I watched as Allen began to pout and I had to smile. I'll make it up to him in china I thought to myself. When we got to the ferry I was so happy because I knew I was one step closer to finding my father before the earl. The view on the way wasn't of much interest just ocean and seagulls. "Alice look I see China!" I heard Lavi shout as the coast could be seen. "I see that's great I guess first thing we should do is find some where to stay for the night!" I called back happy to see a smile on his face. That's when I realized that Timcampy was pointing more towards Japan. I'll tell the others after we have gotten some rest.

Once on land everyone went off to find a place to stay and to dig up information on the general. No one really knew but they told the group to go see this woman named Anita. so they did. "Wow that is a big place" Lavi said looking at the building that she lived in. "Yeah" Alice agreed. Then this really muscular person showed up to kick them off the property until Bookman (who they had run into on the way) said they were looking for the general. That's when she froze and invited them inside. "Hello I am Anita a small short haired woman in a kimono said to the group of exorcists. "Hello I'm Allen walker and we are looking for my master General Cross Marian." Allen said with a smile. "I'm sorry but he left for Japan a week ago and I have heard that his boat was sunk." She said calmly with a small tear coming to her eye. Allen was a little taken back but this but instantly told her that his master was still alive because he isn't that easy to get rid of. The dark haired woman smiled and offered them a place to stay for the night and a boat and crew tomorrow. That night Alice lay awake in the room she now shared with Lavi thinking about what they would find the next day if her father was alive or if the earl had gotten him too. "Hey Alice are you awake?" Lavi whispered. "Yes Lavi I'm awake what do you need?" She answered. "Well where do I start? First off you don't need to worry about the general like Allen said he isn't that easy to get rid of and second is that I love you." He said the second par as barley a whisper. She looked over at him and smiled. "I love you too Lavi and thanks I needed to hear the first part." the red headed girl said as she moved closer to the red headed boy. Lavi grinned as he put his arm around her shoulder. "You're welcome and I will always be here for you." he said kissing her cheek.

Alice's POV

I just sat there blushing as Lavi kissed my cheek. What did he mean he'll always be there for me? Bookmen aren't suppose to show emotion and I'm almost certain that being in a relationship with someone requires some emotion. "Lavi what is bookman going to say about this?" I asked kissing his soft pale cheek. "I don't care because I love you and that is more important to me then the title of Bookman and besides you need love to create more bookmen." He said back with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but smile back and move closer so I could cuddle him. He turned my face to his and kissed me softly. his lips were soft and gentle and it felt as if he was melting away all my worries. That night was the beginning of something new and wonderful.

"Guys it's time to get up so we can leave and find General Cross sooner!" Lenalee yelled at everyone. They all got up and had a quick bite to eat and went for the boat. At the boat Allen, Krory, and Lavi were loading the supplies on to the boat with the crew. Alice watched as Lavi worked and all that was going through her mind was how much she wished for Lavi to make her his. So the trip began and they saw a whole bunch of akuma flying over head towards the coast. "What's that?" Allen asked as he saw a strange glow coming from the inner part if the Contrary. Alice watched as Allen and Lenalee went to see what was going on. Everyone was shocked when Lenalee came back alone. "Where is Allen?" Lavi asked. Lenalee shook her head. "I don't know we got separated from each other." She replied. That when everyone saw Tim flying towards them. Tim showed them the images of Allen's encounter with a Noah and then the gold golem gave Lavi a piece of innocence. Lenalee suddenly fell to her knees crying. "Lenalee what's wrong?" Lavi asked knelling beside her. "I left him and I should have stayed with him." She sobbed. Lavi helped her up and told her that he would have wanted her to go and help them and be safe. She nodded and started to follow him back to the boat. "Lavi where is Allen?" Alice asked running toward the red headed boy. Lavi only shook his head and everyone knew right there and then Allen was gone.

Days later in Japan.

"Help me, Help me" Lenalee shouted from her crystal cocoon. That's when the earl went to strike her and out of nowhere a white hand stopped the blade the top hat wherein man was using. That's the moment that the earl took his leave.

The group of exorcists now back together continued their search for the general. "So Lavi when do you think we will find my father."Alice asked holding the young bookman's hand. "Soon my dear soon" is all the boy replied. She nodded. The group found shelter under what was left of a bridge that the earl had destroyed with the city. All of a sudden this purple light appeared under Lenalee and she started to fall. All Alice could do is watch as her friends fell she wanted to go help but Tidol kept her there. "No let me go please!" she shouted trying to get away from the general. "You can't help him if you're trapped with him, he would want you to find your father." Tidol said keeping her close to him. Sniffling she stopped fighting him and just sat there crying. She knew what was about to happen to them the Earl was about to take out Lenalee and anyone who got in his way. The fight under the bridge wasn't over yet three more giant level threes showed up and started attacking. Only just managing to pull herself together went straight for the head of one of the Akuma. "You will die here for tormenting the world of humans!" She screamed killing the demon with her claws and anger. "They're gone I can't feel their time any more" Miranda said sniffling herself. Alice froze as she looked to the sky to see what was left of the purple cube disappear. "No they can't be gone he can't be gone." the red headed girl said to herself as she fell to her knees. "Alice you can't fumble now you still have work to do." is all she heard from the golem her dad had made her when she was little. "Dad how are you alive the arc is destroyed?" is all she could manage to ask. "The fortieth Noah's magic is what kept it going now I just need to get Allen to listen to me." The general replied like it should be obvious. She nodded to herself and continued her fight.

A few hours later after the arc was restored

"Hey guys we're back" Lavi shouted as he walked followed by Kanda. "Is my student ok?" Tidol asked sobbing. Kanda dragged the general's new student out and dropped him on the ground causing the general to cry even harder. At the same time Alice walked up to Lavi and smacked him across the face. "You had me worried you..." Lavi cut her off with deep kiss. "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to worry you but I couldn't let our friends fight alone." The red headed boy answered not caring that Bookman heard and saw everything. "Lavi what are you doing? Bookmen are not to show emotions!" the old panda yelled in a large fit of rage. "I don't care I will show love for this woman because that is how you create the next generation of bookman!" Lavi yelled back. Bookman grinned and looked at the two teens. "That is all I wanted to hear Junior but you are the one who has to tell her over protective father." Panda said proudly. Lavi nodded and started walking toward the arc. The redheaded girl followed with a giant smile. "General Cross I don't care if you object to this I am dating your daughter and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" Lavi said boldly. Cross snickered. "You hurt her boy and you will regret it understood." Is all he said. Lavi just nodded and took Alice's hand. "Alice I love you" Lavi told the tiger girl sweetly.

Alice's POV

I was shocked when Lavi stood up to bookman I didn't know what to make of it. I was even more amazed to find out that he was ok with it. I was grinning ear to ear when Bookman said that all we had to do was tell my dad that Lavi and I were a thing. "General Cross I don't care if you object to this I am dating your daughter and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" Lavi said boldly. I was shocked at how bold he had become. My dad just snickered and looked at him. "You hurt her you will regret it" is all he had to say about it. I looked over at Lavi smiling as he told me he loved me. Lavi left to go tell Allen leaving me alone with my father. "So dad what do you really think of this?" I asked. He smiled at me. "As long as I get grand kids I don't care." He said walking away.


	3. Author notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

demon2wolf


End file.
